Runaway Girl
by DeadShadowAlchemist
Summary: Bailey is a foster child and doesn't want to get attached and runs. But while doing this someone is making her life a living hell.
1. A new start

**BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP! I hit the snooze button, then feel asleep again. I didn't want to go to school today, I just wanted to sleep. BEEP... BEEP...BEEP! Before I could hit the snooze button again, and hopefully break it, I look up to see a lady looking down at me.**

**"You don't want to be late for your first day of school do you?" she ask in a girlish voice. She was wearing a pink dress and had curly brown hair down to her shoulders. She had a large smile on her face that was bothering me. She looked like Barbie with a pound of make-up on.**

**"There's too many you's in what you just said. And no I don't want to be late for my fist day of school." I looked her in the eyes and could see the child inside her even if she was thirty or forty. "I just don't wanna go."**

**"Oh come on. You're so lazy. Now get up!" I could tell from the sound of her voice that she was starting to hate me. This is good.**

**"Fine!" I sat up. Looking around the room I got dizzy from all the pink and tried to remember where I was. Then it hit me. Another foster home, another family, and another school. I tried not to remember why I was here so I got out of bed and watch my new foster mom walk out of the room.**

**I put on some dark blue jeans and a short sleeved, black shirt with a skull on it. I walked over to the door and made one more quick glance at the room I was going to be staying in. It had a bunk bed and another regular bed, that I was sleeping in. The bunk bed was a light purple and the sheets where pink with flowers. On the walls there where pictures of flowers and ballerinas. The walls where, yet again, pink. The trim was a design of swirly lines and then flowers. There were two white plain dressers. One at the end of the bed I was sleeping in and the other across the room with a mirror attached to it. There was a chess, probably full of toys, sitting on the right side of the mirror/dresser. On the left of the dresser was another door that led to a closet of who knows what. And next to the closet was the door I walked out of and shut behind me.**

**I walked through the greeting room (or as I guess they would call it living room number one) and saw the cream color leather couch and the television in the corner. There was a large window with white lace curtains hanging over it. In front of it was a couple of stands with flowers of all sorts sitting on them. In front of the couch was a glass coffee table with a white lace cover draped on it. The design was flowers, of course. By the window was the white front door with a gold handle. There was an entry way to the kitchen that I walk through. **

**The kitchen had a sink on the left and a dish washer to the right of it. There were windows along the left wall looking out to the garden full of beautiful bloomed flowers. On the wall directly in front of me was the stove with a microwave above it. Cupboards surrounded the sides of the microwave. In the middle of the kitchen sat a island. On one side sat stools and the other of mail and groceries and other odds and ends. To my right was a pantry full of food. Then there was another entrance way to the dinning room where sat in an ugly orange and black cheerleading out fit with sweats was Stacey; my foster sister.**

**"Good mornin' sunshine." she said in a girlish voice. Her brown hair was in a pony tail and hung as low as her shoulders. She pored milk into a bowl of cheerio's and set it down in front of another bowl, which I assumed was meant to be mine.**

**"Don't call me that." I said still not fully awake. **

**"What? Sunshine?" she giggled. "You may not want to be called sunshine but you sure as hell could use some."**

**I hated her but she was right. I do need some sun. But one thing that sucks about me is that I cant tan. As soon as she said that her mom walked in.**

**"Now be nice Stacey. Eat up you two or we're going to be late." Stacey's mom, my foster mom, Lilly, was OK. But compared to my last foster mom she was amazing.**

_**Bailey**_**? I heard a voices call my name from inside my head. **_**What?**_** I said back to the voice. **_**Oh great I'm talking to myself now! **_**I might need therapy. **_**Just give it a week or two here maybe you will actually like it.**_** I told the voice to go away. This is part of the reason some people think I'm crazy.**

**After I finished my cheerio's I walk to the bathroom which was down the hall and to left from my bed room. It was a small bathroom with a bathtub on the opposite side of the door. The curtain was just plain white and I was surprised not to see any flowers on it. The walls were plain white and on the other side of the door was the toilet. Stacey stood on the left side of the door in front of the sink and mirror putting on make-up. I stood by her left and put on black liquid eye liner and black mascara. Stacey gave me a weird look. I just smiled and finished putting on my make-up.**


	2. Doom

**As Lilly pulled up at Alpine High School, (where I would drown in people who hated me) I got out.**

**"Stacey," I started.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Don't tell anyone here I'm in foster care or that you even know me." I said a little threatening.**

**"OK, but what do I tell the people saw you get out of the same car as me and see me talking to you right know?" She asked as if I'm supposed to know.**

**"I don't know. Make something up." I said and walked away.**

**"Okay." She yelled after me as she twirled her brown hair.**

**"Why couldn't they put me with normal people this time?" I mumbled to myself. I pulled my blonde hair behind my ears. If it wasn't for the dark red tips of it I would hate my hair. But I love the fact that it's different.**

**I walk into the building and looked around. I hate high school. Every one thinks that life is so hard in high school when the reality of it is that they have it easy. Unless they lead a different life as bad as mine. Or worse. Take a cheerleader for example. One day she will be doing a back flip and sprains an ankle landing or brakes a nail for all I know, and she thinks her life is the most worst thing in the world. Or a football player who's coat pushes him too hard and he can't play a game. He will think the world is over. **

**When I walk into a new school I see a new start. But sometimes it's so difficult I cant stand it.**

**I pulled out two pieces of paper from my bag. One had a map of the school and the location of my locker and my locker number. The other had my schedule.**

**1****st**** period: MathRoom: 201Teacher: Nattily Simons**

**2****nd**** period: EnglishRoom: 216Teacher: Jason Anderson**

**3****rd**** period: historyRoom: 221Teacher: Jack Holland**

**4****th**** period: BandRoom: 192Teacher: Larry Pennigton**

**Lunch**

**5****th**** period: ScienceRoom: 199Teacher: Sophie Gannett**

**6****th**** period: ShopShop RoomTeacher: David Gill**

**7****th**** period: GymGymTeacher: Cathy Johnson**

**Well, I thought to myself, at least I'm good at some things on here. I look at the list one more time before heading off to find my locker.**

**When I got to my locker I had already memorized my combination. Two to the right, four to the left, and twenty-two to the right. It popped open first time.**

**"Wow," I heard a voice say from my right. "Most people don't get it the first time." I looked over to see a guy with brown curly hair and tan skin standing in front of his locker (I assumed). He was about five inches taller than me and had green eyes that stared down into my turquoise eyes.**

**"Your point?" I said in dryly.**

**"Nothing it's just that most people don't open their lockers the very first time especially if they're new...like you." He said as I started to organize my locker, for now.**

**"Yeah, well I'm not most people now am I?" I finished the mini organization part of the morning and turned to him. "Nice talking to yoouu?" **

**"TJ," He grinned. "And you are?"**

**"Well TJ, I'm a human." he chuckled at the nonfunny joke. "Bailey."**

**He held out his hand and I took it with my free one. "Nice meeting you, Bailey."**

**"Yeah, you too." I lied and shut my locker door.**

**"Uh, see you later then?" He ask like he has known me for a couple years and it was no big deal.**

**"Yeah, later." I said, hoping I would never see him again, and walked away.**

**It took me a while to get to first period because I couldn't find the right class room. But luckily I found the it just before the bell rang. I learned being late to class the first day of school was not a good thing. Mrs. Simons though was nice so I had no problem.**

**"Class this is Bailey Thomson." She announced to the class with a smile. "Bailey you will be sitting next to TJ."**

**As soon as she said the name I knew I was going to regret it. But I walk over to where TJ was and sat across from him.**

**"Hey," He said. "Nice to see you again."**

**"TJ?" Mrs. Simons said before I could reply.**

**"Yes ma'am?"**

**"Do you think you could handle not hitting on all the girls who walk into my classroom?" She asked.**

**The whole class started to laugh and I didn't regret having to sit here any more.**

**"Well?" She asked again.**

**"Well it's part of being a male, Mrs. Simons, to hit on every hot girl I see. But just for you I will try to hold it back." He said and the class started to laugh again.**

**As soon as the bell rang I didn't really want to go. Math was one of my good subjects and it was fun. And if I ever told anyone that, I would be pushed over to the geek table.**

**But then Mrs. Simons called my name and I got a little worried. I don't really like to associate with my teachers. **

**"Bailey?"**

**"Yes ma'am?" I replied**

**"I was looking at some of you old work from your other schools. May I ask why you went to so many schools?" She had a carious look on her face and it bothered me. **

**"Yes you can. I'm an army brat. See my father is in the military and we move around to follow him to his training bases. My mother has a thing about families staying together."**

**"Ah, I see." she said. "My mother always felt the same way about families sticking together through the hard and easy times. Anyway I was look at some of your other work and it's phenomenal. I'm starting a tutoring session and I was wondering if you would be interested in helping someone out?"**

**"Um, why not, it will help me get to know more people." I replied.**

**"Thanks I'll give you the name of who you can help later. And you two can figure out when you want to meet. Have a good day."**

**"Bye." I said as I walk out of the room.**

**And then there was English. It wasn't that bad. Everyone has to write a poem for homework and since I like poetry it wont be a horrible thing. I guess Mr. Anderson knew that too because he read one to the class. But I had a look on my face that I guess he saw because he didn't say that I wrote it.**

**When the bell rang I realized I had history next. **_**Great. **_**I thought to myself. **_**The class I get c's in. Maybe it'll be different this time...maybe.**_

**I found my next class in no time. But as soon as I walked into the room I saw non-other than T.J.**

_**Wonderful, just wonderful. **_**He only waved at me though. I waved back.**

**"Ok everyone, settle down, settle down!" Mr. Holland said. "Bailey, you will be sitting next to Stacey."**

_**I'm doomed! It is now officially the end of the world! **_**I thought and sat next to her.**

**"Hi, I'm Stacey." she said as I sat down.**

**"Hi" I said, relieved.**

**"Ok class today we are having a pop quiz!" Mr. Holland announced. "Bailey, give it your best shot." Then he handed out the quizzes.**

**To my surprise it was really easy. I learned everything it asked about in the last school I had gone to. That is one of the advantages about being in foster care; no matter where you are you learn just about everything. And since I go to so many schools a year I usually spend my spare time in a library someplace because I know one day I will go to a school where I will get a pop quiz like this and I will know squat about it.**

**In no time at all I was done with the test. But, no time at all was five minutes till class was out. When the bell rang I was the happiest person in the world. Well not really.**

**Finally it was band.**


	3. Band

**When I walk into the band room I saw TJ. My wish of never seeing this guy again is not going to happen. Instead of waving like the last time he walk up to me.**

**"Are you stalking me?" He asked with a grin on his face.**

**"No, but you're bothering me." I said as I took out my flute.**

**"Oww...burn!" A guy said coming out of nowhere and elbowed TJ. "Hi, I'm Kory." he held out his hand.**

**"Baily." I shook his hand with my free one.**

**"OK class grab a seat and lets get started." Mr. Pennigton said. TJ walked to the percussion section and Kory went and sat next to some guy who had a tenor sax. Kory played the berrie.**

**I walk to the second row where the rest of the flutes sat. The string instruments occupied the front row. Then the wood winds had the second, brass had the third and percussion stood in the back. The four basic groups of music. On the walls were banners and posters. There were also some plaques and fabrics saying they were band of the year or something of the other.**

**"Ah, you must be Bailey." Mr. Pennigton walked up to me. "Here is your sheet music." he handed me several selected sections of music. "I hope it's not to hard for you. We just got this music a couple days ago so don't expect to hear anything that sounds professional."**

**"I wont. Nothing does at first." I laughed. **

**"All right today is pick your beat day. And for those of you who don't know what that means or forgot, it means I will call some ones name and they will improvise. For those of you who have not been paying any attention whatsoever this you that means you just play something that you think goes together. After I call some ones name and they start playing I will call on another person. Then both of them will improvise **_**together**_**. Yes I said together. I will keep calling peoples name until I get bored of it." I had a feeling I was going to like Mr. Pennigton. "TJ give me a beat."**

**Tj started playing an awesome beat on the drums. I wanted to join in so bad I almost did. But then Mr. Pennigton called Kory's name. When Kory entered and started playing along with TJ they fit together so good. Kory played a bad note and I flinched. Mr. Pennigton noticed and called my name. I took it as a challenge. I put my flute to my lips and when I started to play it was like a race between all three of us. TJ picked up the beat and made it a bit complicated. He was testing Kory and I. Kory moved faster making it harder for me. **_**Fine, you want to make it harder I'll help.**_** I thought to myself. I played harder and made it a game. Then it was like we where having an arguments between our instruments. It sounded fierce, angry, but together. Then I changed it on them and played like a little girl petting a fuzzy bunny. Sweet, childish and innocent. Mr. Pennigton laughed. Kory changed to mach me and TJ stopped and walked over to the bells. Know it sounded perfect again. **

**Mr. Pennigton couldn't stop laughing at what I had done so he cut us off. "All right, all right that's enough. I thought you guys would stop any second and start to fight for real. Then when Baily changed it, it was all I could do but laugh. Bailey how do you play like that. When I looked into your eyes I could see the emotion and music dancing in you. That's rare. Nobody really plays like that any more. But you, your so..." he trailed off.**

**"Different?" I offered.**

**"Not what I was looking for but it will work. For now. Anyway you have proven you can play and improvise, but can you sight read?" he asked.**

**"Give me a seconds and I can prove to you that I can."**

**"Your on. I'll give you...hmm...a minute to prove to me that you can sight read."**

**"OK" I looked at the first piece of music in front of me.**_** Wow this is easy. **_**I thought to myself. I smiled and started to play.**

**It was a beautiful piece but to easy. When I was done everyone clapped.**

**"Show off!" TJ shouted from the back.**

**"TJ showing off and playing are two different things. If I wanted to show off I'd do this," I said as a played something so complicated and made it look easy to do. "That's showing off. If I wanted to play I would. But when you play you make it so you can play and not make yourself look like a complete idiot."**

**"All right you two that's enough." Mr. Pennigton said as a girl walked in and took a seat next to another flute player. She took out her flute. "Ah Alexis so nice of you to join us. Bailey this is Alexis who is first chair."**

**"Hi Alexis."**

**"Hey," she said to me like I didn't mean anything and I was just another flute player and she was better. But for all I know she could be.**

**"Alexis I think you're going to have competition holding on to that chair your sitting in." Mr. Pennigton told her.**

**She looked at me and said " I hardly doubt that." Wow, was she a bitch or what?**

**"Ooh" the class said together. **

**"Mr. P, you should have them battle like Kory, Bailey and I did. Dude that would be awesome!" TJ advised. God was he a pain. But I like the idea of battling with Alexis. She was wearing a pink shorts leave shirt and tight light blue shots with pink flip flops. Some one who probably got spoiled rotten by her mommy and daddy. Uh that disgusted me. **

**"That's fine with me. What about you Alexis you up for it?" I asked all sweet. I was anything but that for sure.**

**"Sure, there's no point to it though. I'll just win." What a bitch!**

**"Why don't you wait to make your conclusion after we're done. That is if Mr. P will let us battle. Can we?" I asked him.**

**"Sure why not."**

**"Under one condition, winner gets first chair. Sound fair?" I ask.**

**"Fine. That OK with you Mr. P?"**

**"Perfectly fine. Just don't kill each other. TJ give them a beat."**

**TJ started with a soft beat. Then Alexis joined in. She was good. I was better. When I joined in it was great. I made it sound like she was better. Then when TJ noticed this he raced into as harder, faster beat. He got the hint. I played like I did trying to beat Kory at his tune. Alexis caught up. She played several bad notes. I saw Mr. Pennigton flinch. She dropped lower than me. I kicked the beat up a little (OK a lot). It was a race between her and I. TJ gave up trying to stay with me and threw his sticks in the air. I did a few more measures of the fast beat I was holding together and suddenly changed it to a slow pace. I was leading this battle whether she liked it or not. Then I played a few long notes and stopped with a crescendo and triplet. I was better and now she had to admit it. And give up her chair.**

**"All right you good. Better. You deserve this chair more than me. But be warned I'll get my payback." she said and the bell rang.**

**Class is over already? I was just getting started. Oh well, there's always tomorrow.**

**"All right tomorrow we pick up with our music and hopefully wont have any more battles. See you all tomorrow." Mr. P said and walked into his office.**


	4. The story

**After class TJ and Kory caught up with me.**

**"Show off." TJ said.**

**"Big time. But I like you anyway. " Kory said and nudged me a little.**

**"Thanks I like you guys too." I laughed and punched Kory in the arm.**

**"Ow. Someone's got muscles." He said and I flexed for him like I was Popeye the sailor man.**

**He laughed and TJ and I joined in. That's when Stacey walked up to Kory. He put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. Then they kissed. Who would have guessed? TJ and I stopped and waited for Kory.**

**"Don't forget dinner tonight at my house . 4:30." Stacey said to him. My eyes widened. **

_**Dinner, tonight, Kory, Stacey, dinner, tonight, Kory, Stacey. **_**That went through my head about 700 times.**

**"I wont forget." he kissed her one more time and she was on her way. She turned and saw I had frozen. Wide eyed with my mouth hanging open. If it could go just a little farther it would touch the ground. She gave me an apologetic look. I couldn't move. Didn't even blink. **

**"Bailey? You OK?" Kory asked me.**

**I couldn't answer. I did manage to shut my mouth so I didn't look like a complete idiot.**

**"TJ why don't you go save Bailey and I a seat. I'll try to wake her up." Kory told him.**

**"OK." and he left. Then there was just Kory and me. Great. This is just what I need.**

**Kory turned to me. "Relax. What's got you so freaked out?"**

**Maybe I could talk. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.**

**"Is it because Stacey is my girlfriend? Hello is anyone even alive in there." he waved his hand in front of me. The palm of his hand was a lite cream color. Unlike the rest of his dark brown skin. **

**"Yeah...I'm, I'm fine." I lied. How could I tell him that Stacey's house just happened to my new foster home? I've never told anyone.**

**"Why did you go all wide eyed? And your expression changed like it was the end of the world?" I didn't answer, so he continued. "Look if this has to do with me going over to Stacey's house for diner, it's no big deal or anything. Her mom just thought I could meet the new foster girl..." He trailed off.**

**Uh-oh I knew what that meant. He knew I was "the new foster girl". How could this have happened? How!?! And why? Never, NEVER, in my live have I let anyone know I was in foster care. Not even the schools!**

**"You're the new foster girl aren't you?" he asked.**

** I didn't want to say anything. I was to shocked. I looked at our feet. Mine where so small and his so big. But I nodded to give him his answer.**

**"Look, I've met lot's of foster kids who go to that home and they had no problem telling people they where in foster care, but if it's that much of a problem I wont tell anyone. You OK?" he asked again. I hate that question.**

**"No I'm not OK. But I'll live. Its just you're the first to know. Well, guess." I told him.**

**"Well that's not true. I mean Stacey knows." he didn't get it.**

**"No I mean other than the foster families and state and people like that. I have never told anyone else. It's been my life long secret..." I trailed off.**

**"Wait, what do you mean your life long secret?" he like his questions.**

**"I've...I've been in foster care ever since I was six. My parents where killed by some guy who broke into our house. I remember the day as if it were yesterday."**

**"What happened?" he asked.**

**"I don't know if I'm ready to tell anyone just yet..."**

**"Well it might make you feel better. But I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do. I'm just letting you know that I'm here for you and you can tell me anything you want."**

**"I just met you and I already feel like you're the older brother I never wanted." we both laughed.**

**"Well I'll be like a brother to you if you would like. You can trust me." **

**I thought about this a moment and then started to tell him a story.**

**"One day a little girl and her parents where playing. They heard a strange noise come from the other room so they had the little girl hide. A man came in and he said 'I'm going to make you suffer you feel? Do you want to beg like all the others' the father shook his head and said 'the r like I was told to.' and he shot the mother first. Then he ask 'how does it make only thing I know is that there is no happily ever after.' and the man shot her father. What he didn't know that there was a little girl watching him kill her parents. One day she'll get my revenge, but for now she just go from foster home to foster home. The state gave her the title of "Run Away Girl" because she would never stay in one foster home and she never wanted to be adopted. Every time she got sick of a foster home or someone wanted to adopt her, she would run. Except one time. There was Mrs. Lexington. She was great. Her husband past away a five years before that little girl got there, so it was just the girl and her. She taught the girl how to play her flute. And bought the girl the flute that she has now. The little girl was almost eight. Mrs. Lexington had planed to adopt her. All the paper work was filled out and that little girl was so happy. She would finally get a mom that wouldn't be taken away from her." my voice had dropped to a whisper.**

**"Then what happened? Is the little girl with her now instead?" he asked. So interested in my story.**

**"Then she was taken away just like her parents. She was on her daily walk. And if the girl had gone with her she would have seen the car coming and warned her. Later on in trial, she saw the man who had hit her. He had been drunk when it happened. But not drunk enough to not remember. But he looked so familiar. He was sentenced to jail for a year. But he was out on bail two weeks later. That's when she remembered who he was. He was the one who killed her parents and then Mrs. Lexington. That's why if she gets to attached to a family of her liking she have to leave. She just knows that he would be there ready to commit another murder." that's when I look into his eyes. I saw pity and shock. "I'm that little girl Kory. Just don't tell anyone what I just told you and get that pity look off your face. That's another reason I don't tell anyone because they always want to give you pity. I don't need it. If I can live my life with out getting killed then I can live it without your pity."**

**"Yeah sorry, it's just you don't hear that every day." he was still shocked. **

"**We better head for lunch or TJ will think we're up to something."**


	5. Bad singing

**Kory saw TJ first. Probably because that's where they always sat. The cafeteria was huge. There were tables everywhere. Just looking around you could easily catagorize people. There where Goths, computer whizzes, cheerleaders, and well you get the point. At the table where TJ was there were only guys. But not just any guys, the football team. All of them. Kory sat down and there was a space between him and TJ. So I sat down between them.They were in an argument about cheerleaders. **

**"I'm just saying that if some one wants to be a cheerleader they can be." One of the guys said.**

**"No, it's not that simple. They have to have the look and lots of the chicks here don't have the look." Some other guy will red spiky hair said.**

**Uh-oh spiky dude noticed me. "Now you, you have the look. What's your name?"**

**"Bailey and even if I did have the look I would never be a cheerleader." I said with disgust in my voice.**

**"Why not?" Kory asked. I gave him a look.**

**"Because I am not the type to do little flips while guys watch and then later grope me. I like living without guys always trying to put there hands on me, thank you."**

**"I like her." A guy said. His hair was brown and a little past his ears. "Where did you find her Kory?"**

**"Band." he replied.**

**"Hey I found her first." TJ complained.**

**"Actually you bothered me first. But I guess I can get used to you." I gave him a flirtatious smile. He blushed and looked down.**

**"Hey look every one TJ's got a crush!" A guy with red hair said.**

**"Shut up Derek!" TJ shouted throwing a pencil at him.**

**"Ooh a pencil I'm sooo scared!" Derek replied sarcastically.**

**"Hey be nice. What would happen if you had a crush and TJ wanted payback? He could come up with some nude pictures or something showing that you had a dick the size of your pinky." Everyone laughed and he just smiled.**

**"Yeah and you would want to see wouldn't you?" he asked and licked his lips.**

**"How about you save that for a different gay person, I'll find my own type later, but thanks for the offer." I said**

**That's when the cheerleaders came. They all clung to a guy, but since there was less cheerleaders than football players there were several guys without a girl latched onto them like leaches.**

**"Hey new girl why don't you go hang out with all the other Emo Goth freaks and leave us alone." One of the blonde cheerleaders said. **

**"Leave her alone Candy. She's cool," Derek told the girl who was apparently named 'Candy' or that was her nickname or something. She was sitting on his lap while his hand moved up her short mini skirt (more like a belt if you ask me). Pervert.**

**"Are you going to try out for the squad?" A Girl with hair pulled back in a pony tail asked. She was sitting next to spiky hair dude who had no interest in her at all.**

**"I don't think Bailey is one to be a cheerleader. She doesn't like being groped." Spiky dude said.**

**"I think she'd be a cute cheerleader." Stacey said. Kory pinched her and gave me a sorry smile and she slapped him lightly and then kissed him.**

**"Come girls we must get away from these sweaty guys," Stacey demanded after coming up for air. She got up and the rest followed. "Coming Bailey?"**

**"No I think I'll stay and have lunch with the 'sweaty guys'." She shrugged and walked away while the others followed.**

**"My mom says I have to get rid of Hermit." Spiky said.**

**"Who's Hermit?" I asked.**

**"You'll probably freak." **

**"Try me."**

**"Hermit is my pet tarantula." he said**

**"Cool. I used to have a pet snake named Ozzy." I replied.**

**"What kind of snake was it?" one of the guys asked.**

**"A red tail boa."**

**"You're a girl and you like snakes and tarantulas? Wow you're even cooler than I thought. Wanna go out?" Spiky asked me.**

**I laughed. "Um... first I don't even know any thing about you, you're name included. And second I don't date."**

**"They call me Spike." Makes sense. "And why don't you date?"**

**"I'm a heart breaker." I said flirtatious. I gave hive a girly smile and batted my eye lashes at him.**

**"I'll be right back, I think I need a cup of cold water." he got up and walk to the bathroom. He really did need that cold water. We all laughed.**

**"I don't think I have met a girl who could do that to Spike with just a look. And I'm Alex." He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was kind of cute.**

**They all went around th table and introduced themselfs. There was John, Devon, Brett, Jake, Dillon, David, Max, Matt, Derek, Austin, James, Alex, Spike, Kory, and TJ. All of the football players sitting in front of me. Well except for Spike who was getting cold water. (Muahahahaha!!!).**

**"Where did you move from?" Max ask.**

**"Well, my dad is in the army and he is stationed in the next town but my liked this school better. She has this thing about having the family stick together." I told them. Kory looked shocked.**

**"Wow, so like any day your dad could be sent to Iraq or something?" Austin asked.**

**"Or something." I laughed. At that moment my phone rings, it's on vibrate so it doesn't go off in class. I look at the number but I don't recognize it. I hit the talk button.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi sweetheart how's your first day of school?" I man's voice ask.**

**"Fine dad, how are you? Did the General let you make a phone call?" I looked at Kory who gave me a questioning look.**

**"Yeah he did. Look honey I can't talk long but I just wanted you to know that what you told your new black friend was very brave of you. I wouldn't get too attached if I were you." he said that last part kind of harsh.**

**"Daddy now why would I do that? Any way where are you calling from?" I asked.**

**"Oh come on Bailey do you think I'm that stupid? But I'll tell you. It's a pay phone. And right now you black friend is about to say something so I think I better go. I love you darlin' bye." the line went dead.**

**"Bye." I swallowed hard. I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket.**

**"What was that about?" Kory asked. **

**"My...my dad wanted to see how my first day of school is going."**

**"But your dad is-"**

**"Hey people we have a crisis on our hands and we are just sitting here. Where are we going to eat? We have an hour and a half." Spike said after he came back from the bathroom.**

**"Well we could always go to The Rock." TJ suggested. **

**"What's 'The Rock'?" I asked.**

**"You have never been to The Rock?" Spike asked.**

**" Well I just moved here and the only people I know are you guys and the only places I know of is my new house and this school." **

**"Then we are going to The Rock." Kory said.**

**"Um... does any one have an extra helmet?" TJ asked.**

**"Helmet?" I was worried.**

**"I do. But if you don't wanna ride a bike I have the truck. You can ride with me. Unless you have your own pair of wheels." Dillon sais.**

**"The truck will do." I said.**

**We got to his truck and it was huge. And with me being so short and all he kind of had to help me up into it. On the way there it was cool we blasted Godsmack and I knew all the words and we sang along to it and we sucked! We both can't sing and it showed. About the third song he turned down the stereo and said:**

**"OK since we both suck at singing how about we don't tell any one of the guys that we can't sing but like to any way? Sound good to you?"**


	6. Ten questions

"**Yeah, that sounds great."**

**"Cool. So tell me something did you hang out with all the guys at your old school or something 'cause your not like other girls. You aren't intimidated to hang out with all of the guys on the football teem. Why is that?"**

**"Well to tell you the truth I didn't really have any friends at my other school. I was an outcaste the second I walk through the doors. And no one wanted to hang out with me because they saw me as a freak." Wow was I sick or something I seem to be open about a lot of things today.**

**"Well I don't see why. You're awesome!"**

**"Well I know I am." we laughed. "I don't try to be some one I'm not and this is the first place I have been where people really except me for me and we really need to talk about something else because this is a little too weird for me." We both laughed again.**

**"OK do you want to play twenty questions?" he asked.**

**"Um...sure but I get to ask the questions first."**

**"Fine."**

**"OK...first girlfriend?"**

**"Um...Kate Alan, first grade."**

**"First grade? Wow. Let's see, are you straight or bi?"**

**"What kind of question is that?"**

**"Ooh does someone have a little secret?" I laughed.**

**"No. It's just a weird question. And I'm straight for your information."**

**"Let's see three...favorite thing to eat?"**

**"Do you really want me to answer that."**

**"Ew, never mind. Four, favorite animal?"**

**"Snake."**

**"Five, favorite book?"**

**"Playboy."**

**"Your twisted. But you are a guy. Six, favorite band?"**

**"Disturbed. How about we stop at ten and I get to start to ask you questions?"**

**"Alright sounds fair. Seven, who did you cheat off of in Mr. Hollands class, third period, history class, pop quiz?"**

**"Who says I cheated?"**

**"I saw your roaming eyes."**

**"Stacey the girl who sat next to you. She's good in history."**

**"Oh my god. Ok eight, when is your birthday?"**

**"December third, 1990."**

**"So your seventeen. Nine, what is you favorite thing to do when you're bored?"**

**"I paint."**

**"Really, I draw. Ten, first place you have had sex?"**

**"My next-door neighbors pool with their daughter."**

**"Wow."**

**"Ok my turn. Where was the first place you have had sex?"**

**"Um...actually I haven't yet. Still a virgin."**

**"Wow that's a shocker."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah. Two, are you gay straight or bi?"**

**"Bi."**

**"Another shocker. Three, when is your birthday?"**

**I didn't want to tell him that. "Sometime soon..."**

**"Really? When was the last time you had a birthday party?**

**"I was six..." I trailed off. He pulled into a parking lot of a restaurant and looked at me.**

**"That doesn't seem far." He whispered.**

**"It's not." I remembered my last birthday party. All the guest had left and a man came. That's when they told me to hide...**

**"There not here yet so lets go in and save them a seat. And I can ask the seven questions I have left." A pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. **

**I followed him into the restrant and watch as he took a seat at a table that I assumed to be their usual seat. A waiter came up and handed him a glass of pop and asked me what I would like to drink.**

**"Water please." I told her and she was gone.**

**"You're so polite. Okay, Four. Where did you move from?"**

**ooh bad question. I didn't want this to come up. "Washington."**

**"Wow and now you're in Callifornia." He seemed kind of shocked. "Five, why do you wear a lot of black?"**

**"It's my favorite color and I go shopping for myself so no one tells me what to wair."**

**"Simple enough. Six, How many girlfriends have you had?"**

**"Three. And two boyfriends."**

**"I thought you didn't date?"**

**"Well I don't. Not as much as I used to. See with my dad moving a lot and my mom and I following, I don't have time to create a relationship. I just was really attrackted to those five people and when I left I said goodbye only to them."**

**"What about your other friends? Didn't you say good bye to them?" He asked. I wonder if I should count those as one of the ten...**

**"I never really had friends before I moved here. I wasn't "cool" enough to be anyones friend. It was hard. Still is."**

**"Wow. My life looks a whole lot better in veiw of yours. No affence."**

**I laughed. "None taken."**

**At this point the guys walked in and the waitress brought their drinks and my water. And a large pizza with just about everything one it.**

**"You guys are pigs." I told them and laugh as I got a piece of pizza for myself.**

**"Do you like pigs?" Spike asked who was sitting on my left. Dillon laughed.**

**"Dude give up." Dillon told spike**


End file.
